


Quiet Reunion

by ElectricBoomerang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBoomerang/pseuds/ElectricBoomerang
Summary: Blue Pearl remembers





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever posted on ao3, I hope you like it!

Blue Pearl watched the Sapphire, Ruby, and Pearl with great interest. She recognized the Sapphire and Ruby. They were the fusion.  
And the Pearl, Blue Pearl remembered her. She remembered a Pearl wielding a sword with confidence, taking down two Quartzes with a single slice. But she also remembered a young Pearl walking behind White Diamond, her head held high as she came to stand beside the other Diamond’s Pearls. She had smiled at Blue Pearl, that cycle.  
The Pearl was no longer wearing the translucent skirt she had worn back then, or even the one she had worn in battle. She now wore a small dress of all colors, a teal ribbon tied around it. She caught Blue Pearl’s eye as the Sapphire lied to Blue Diamond through her teeth, and the Pearl smiled at Blue. But it was no longer a smile filled with naive energy and happiness. This smile was filled with grim determination. Blue Pearl thought it fit the Rebel quite well.  
Blue Pearl gave her a small smile in return, and a subtle nod of her head as the rebels left the room. She silently wished them luck in whatever they were trying to do.


End file.
